


【莱花/ME】最好的遗产

by aijiang111



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 总统小莱惨遭暗杀，遗孀小花改嫁初恋小马
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【莱花/ME】最好的遗产

正文:

”Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear president,

Happy birthday to you~”

如果说这个世界上能有谁把一首生日歌都唱得如此缭绕动人，那一定是Eduardo Saverin。他站在舞台上，被妥帖的西装包裹着的身体玲珑有致，腰肢在钢琴的旋律中轻轻摆动着，拿着立麦的姿势好像那只是一束玫瑰花。

他快乐地唱完这一小节生日歌，在众人含蓄的鼓掌声中微微鞠了一躬致谢，然后下了台，坐在总统先生手边特意空出的那张椅子上。

Lex Luther——Eduardo Saverin的丈夫，美国历史上最年轻的总统，他春风得意，在生日宴上收到的最好的礼物是来自“第一先生”的当众献歌一曲。

“生日快乐，Lex。”Eduardo柔情蜜意地对他说，两个人凑得极近，Eduardo微微嘟起嘴巴，像是在讨要一个奖励的亲吻。

年轻的总统微笑着，金发在灯光下像宝石般闪动。他拉住Eduardo的手，无名指上戴着与Eduardo成对的婚戒。

“谢谢Dudu。”他低声说，拉着Eduardo的手，在第一先生的手背上吻了一下。

这是Eduardo头脑中，关于“美好”的最后记忆。

在之后，他和Lex一起前往各州巡游。Lex的任期已经进入第四年，他将作为民主党候选人继续参加新一轮大选，需要增加曝光来造势，吸引民众的选票。美国各州在蓝红分布上早有定论，因此不论哪位总统候选人，都急需抓住摇摆州民众的心。

Eduardo和Lex一起踏上了旅途。他是“第一先生”，对于Lex的政治生涯有不可忽视的影响。他们是美国历史上第一对LGBT的总统及伴侣，因此获得了不少好感。除此之外，Eduardo还是一名巴西移民，能以这个身份为Lex得到更多拉丁裔的青睐。

他是一名完美的“第一先生”:英俊，聪明，低调而又端庄，能以自己的柔和来包容Lex的尖锐和特立独行。Eduardo既能借自己作为凤凰社成员的身份在上流社会担任Lex的说客，又能在听到移民后裔面临的艰难处境时真情实感地眼含热泪。他是用来衬托Lex的最好的花瓶，但又漂亮精致得恰到好处。每个人都爱他，好像Eduardo是生存于美国的戴安娜王妃。

但Eduardo更加幸运的是，他与Lex是相爱的。

他挎着Lex的臂弯，巧笑嫣然地与总统一同坐进敞篷车里。夹道两旁是簇拥的人群，手中举着鲜花和国旗，喊着Lex与Eduardo的名字。

这是一处深蓝州，Lex对全州的选票志在必得，而民众的反应也圆满印证了他的猜测。因此，Lex像只满足的雄狮那样，有些懒洋洋地靠坐在车里。

Eduardo的另一只手仍然被总统牵着。他满脸微笑，探着身体向外边的人群挥手。

汽车开始平稳地行进。

到处是花香，阳光和星条旗。

这本该是顺利的一天。

突然一声脆响，像是汽车发动机逆火的声音。Eduardo没有反应过来，只觉得自己的眼前瞬间蒙上了一层红雾。紧接着又是一响，红雾散开，Eduardo迟钝地回过头，正好看到Lex的身子像提线木偶似的一弹而起，又跌落在坐位上。他的脑浆迸溅到Eduardo的腿上。鲜血混杂着碎骨和肌肉组织喷射到Eduardo身上。总统望着自己的丈夫，他伸手捂着额头，表情错愕，似乎他只是觉得有点儿轻微的头疼。

恐怖犹如巨浪袭倒了Eduardo。

他的记忆在接下来的过程中变得混乱，不确定发生了什么。他好像在尖叫，汽车还在行驶，Lex的身体在丈夫的身边逐渐冷却——总统当场就死了。

求生本能让Eduardo下意识地想从车中爬出逃走，但是有人把他按回了车里。汽车直接去往医院——不需要再行抢救，即使是总统，也不会在被子弹穿透脑袋以后活下来。

但美国政府现在需要一张死亡证明。

1914年6月，奥匈帝国皇太子在萨拉热窝被一名塞尔维亚青年刺杀。半年之后，整个世界都卷入了战争的漩涡。现在，时任总统Lex Luther重蹈斐迪南大公的覆辙，美国政府不需要有人为此负责，他们只关心最后的结果:战争还是和平，获益还是失利。一位总统不论生死与否，都是属于政府的资产。

汽车停在医院，有人七手八脚地抬走了总统的遗体。Eduardo浑浑噩噩地下了车，无数摄像机、闪光灯和话筒对准这位失魂落魄的第一先生。层层的人墙包围住他，媒体像是嗜血的苍蝇，因为闻到了尸体的味道而格外亢奋。

Eduardo嗫嚅着一句话。他的prada套装被总统的血染得通红。

“是你们杀了他。”他说。

*

“Wardo？醒醒，你又做噩梦了吗？”

Eduardo在温柔的摇晃中睁开眼睛。他的脸上湿淋淋的，一半是冷汗，一半是眼泪。

卧室里开了一盏柔和的夜灯。恢复视觉的下一秒，Eduardo就看到了那双望着自己的蓝眼睛。

Lex。Eduardo第一反应就是如此——但是下一个瞬间，他立刻清醒了过来。

是Mark。他恍惚地想。

Mark Zuckerberg，Eduardo选择的第二任丈夫，也是他学生时代不曾宣之于众的恋人。

不错，Mark与Eduardo在哈佛时就是情侣。他们瞒着所有人偷偷地谈恋爱，只与彼此分享这个全世界都不知情的秘密。

但之后的故事，就人尽皆知了。Eduardo被扫地出门，他以一场诉讼作为回击，得到了天价赔偿、创始人的名头和理所应当的股份。

两个人在质证桌前厮杀得刀光剑影，却都默契地隐瞒了自己与对方真正的关系。得到一切后，Eduardo彻底退出了Mark的事业与生活，成为了股东大会上空着的那把椅子。

巴西青年本来要在华尔街大展拳脚，却先一步落入了爱情的罗网。他在家族的安排下不情不愿地与Lex Luther见面，结果却是被爱神的金箭射得昏头转向。

Eduardo放弃了自己刚有起色的事业，一心一意地帮助Lex竞选。他甚至能在宴会中偶遇Mark，而后面不改色地与自己决裂得十分难看的前男友谈笑寒暄。

他爱Lex，而爱情的份额是既定的；Eduardo爱上Lex，就不会再爱Mark了。

Mark在这件事上表现出了出乎Eduardo意料的怨怼和不甘。他在一次酒会中拉住自己的旧爱，在无人的露台上言辞激烈地指责Eduardo背叛他们一生的盟约。

Eduardo全程都带着温和的微笑，他认真地听完了Mark的控诉，全程没有打断。

最后，他伸出自己的手给Mark看。

“可是你看，Mark，”他平静地说，“我已经结婚了。”

一个单身的总统没办法给选民留下可靠的印象，因此，Eduardo在与Lex相识的第三个月就与他结婚，成为了候选人法律与世俗上都名正言顺的伴侣。

也许他有故意漏发了一张寄给硅谷的请柬——Eduardo与Mark的分手闹得太过难堪，Eduardo的本意已经不想与Mark有更多牵扯了。

可是Lex在竞选，Facebook是重要的社交平台媒介，每一个候选人都想在上面获得更多的竞选广告和选民关注。为此，Eduardo不得不硬着头皮与Mark打交道。

Mark也许还爱着自己。Eduardo有些冷酷地想，但自己结婚了，和Lex Luther。他的丈夫是一个与Mark一样锋利乖僻的天才，却会心甘情愿跪在地上交给Eduardo能杀死自己的匕首，而不是像Mark那样，亲手刺穿Eduardo的胸膛。

Mark定定地看着近在咫尺的旧日爱人。他眼睛里的蓝色深沉下来，像是月亮下酝酿着风暴的海面。

“这是报复吗？”他突然问道。

还不等Eduardo回答，Mark就自顾自接了下去。

“你在报复我。”年轻的亿万富翁自嘲地勾起嘴角，“完美的复仇，Wardo。”

“我不是在复仇。”Eduardo深吸一口气，“我曾爱过你，Mark，我珍重自己的感情，我永远不会把它当做报复你的武器。”

这句话很讽刺，Mark抿着嘴唇，没有接话。

Eduardo扭身回到了大厅。他当时还年轻，还不曾想过，自己人生的前路上，还有未知的变故在等待。

他的总统丈夫殒命在加州这片深蓝的土地上，遗体被停放在国会大厦中央大厅接受瞻仰。战斗机排成悼念队形飞过华盛顿上空，长长的军号声后，士兵抬起覆盖了国旗的棺椁，缓缓安放进六英尺深的土坑。

作为总统年轻的遗孀，Eduardo在棺盖上撒下了第一把土。礼仪和教养战胜了悲痛，让穿着全黑丧服的Eduardo仍然能在葬礼上保持体面。副总统代表致辞时，Eduardo沉默地站在人群里，他抬起头的时候，看到了送葬队伍中一双熟悉的蓝色眼睛。

15个月后，全世界的媒体再次沸腾了——前“第一先生”、Facebook的初任CFO Eduardo Saverin，和已经分崩离析数年的亿万富翁Mark Zuckerberg结婚了。

他在杀死Lex Luther的土地上，嫁给了自己的第二任丈夫。

现在，Eduardo刚从有关自己第一任丈夫的噩梦中醒过来。他躺在Mark的床上——Mark和他的床上。他的呼吸极不均匀地粗喘着，四肢都是冰凉。

“……Mark？”他唤了一声，从脑海中驱走亡夫的幻影。

“我在。”Mark说道，握住Eduardo的手指。他半坐起来，Eduardo于是顺从地窝到他怀里，像是风中飘零的蒲公英终于找到了依靠。

Mark用手指抚摸他汗湿的头发。

“又做噩梦了？”他低声问Eduardo，扯过纸巾擦拭丈夫脸上的冷汗。

“嗯。”Eduardo说。他贪恋Mark给他的温柔，整个人更紧地蜷缩在Mark怀里。

Mark像安抚婴儿那样轻轻拍打着他的背，抱住Eduardo的肩膀微微摇晃。

“别怕Wardo。”他说，“我在这里，I am here for you.”

Eduardo在Mark的怀抱和温言软语中渐渐镇定下来。他有些不好意思，但更多的是感动。

Lex去世一年后，Mark开始追求Eduardo。一向有“机器人”之称的Mark突然像变了个人似的，对Eduardo有求必应，温柔体贴。

Eduardo新丧了丈夫，还承受了巨大的惊吓，内心一片狼藉，像是被核弹轰炸过的废墟。Mark在他最无助、最无所适从的时候及时地出现，借给Eduardo怀抱和肩膀。

“我爱你。”

他在对Eduardo求婚时这样说。

Lex的影子在Eduardo心上像一朵阴云那样飘过。但他最后还是点了头，低低地说了一句“yes”。

“Yes”——这个单词让Eduardo的婚姻再次成为了世界的焦点。他从来都无意争抢人们的视线，但又似乎是生来就为了赢得人们的瞩目。

与Mark结婚后，Eduardo的生活安定下来，变得平稳而幸福。他搬到了硅谷和Mark住在一起，远离华盛顿的政治交际圈，越来越少回想起自己身旁发生的枪击案。但也有像这样偶尔的时刻，他午夜梦回，仍然为前夫的惨死冷汗涔涔。

“Mark……”Eduardo求救似的伸出手，搂住新任丈夫的脖子。他贪婪地感受着这份鲜活的体温与触感，嘴唇也自发地凑上前去。

Mark低下头吻他。他的手指灵巧地钻进Eduardo睡袍里，抚摸巴西人柔腻的躯体。

Eduardo顺从地由他动作。他刚经历了噩梦，急需一场激烈的性爱来疏解压力，更别提Mark有这个权力操他——婚姻就是合法的卖淫，Eduardo从前是Lex的婊子，现在是Mark的。他的丈夫们不需要花一分钱，就能用自己的种子浇灌巴西最娇贵的玫瑰。

他的睡袍下只穿着内裤，Mark长着薄茧的手指弹琴一般抚摸Eduardo最敏感光滑的大腿根部，巴西青年惊喘了一声，想要合拢双腿，Mark已经翻过身来，压在了Eduardo上方。

他粗暴地扯开Eduardo睡袍的系带，流水般的丝绸褪下，露出里面莹白的肉体。

Eduardo有一副令人称道的好皮囊。他出身于上层阶级，生来就懂得享受，更别提他嫁过的两任丈夫都是首屈一指的豪富。小少爷爱漂亮，因此精通保养，他的躯体和皮肤仍然宛如少年，细腻紧致，让人爱不释手。

Mark用手指和唇舌品尝Eduardo的肌肤，他从Eduardo的嘴唇向下，一路吻过Eduardo的喉结，锁骨，乳头和小腹，留下一连串旖旎的红印。

男性的乳头本该是退化的装饰品，但是在Eduardo身上，它被赋予了淫糜的色情意味。他的乳头起初也是小小的粉嫩的一颗，但是在两任丈夫的亵玩下，它变得肥美硕大，色泽深红，扩散开的乳晕像是熟透的樱桃，隆起的弧度蓬勃饱满，像是一对乳鸽在此栖息。

Mark含住Eduardo的其中一颗乳头，在唇齿间吸吮。他富有力量的手指按住了另外一颗把玩，把它按回柔软的胸肉凹陷里。深粉色的乳头和肉晕在情欲下被催熟，色泽也蒸得越发红艳起来，两颗果实颤颤巍巍的，亟待等人来采撷。

Mark把身体嵌在Eduardo因为求欢的姿态而打开的双腿间，一只手霸道地扣住Eduardo的双手手腕，把它们推高在Eduardo头顶。他像是草原上无往不利的雄狮，说一不二的霸主，即将享用自己捕获的猎物。

Eduardo衣袍大敞，像个正在哺乳的少妇，摇晃着自己雪白的胸脯。他轻声呻吟着，嘴角边还留着一点来不及咽下去的晶莹。

“Mark……”他在床铺上扭动着腰肢，吐出祈求似的呻吟，“Mark，操我……”

暴君放过Eduardo被自己吸得肿大的粉色乳头，他湿漉漉的舔吻一路向下，在Eduardo已经翘起的秀挺阴茎上落下一吻，然后张口含住探出一截、已经开始湿润的龟头。

Eduardo像是被捕捞上岸的鱼那样猛地在床铺上弹跳了一下。他呼吸急促，膝盖难耐地想要并拢。Mark按住它们，强硬地把Eduardo的长腿推平到胸口。

“Mark……”Eduardo泪眼朦胧地哽咽道，他的身体软成了一潭春水，全身上下只有阴茎是硬的。早就习惯了被肉棒喂饱的小穴饥渴地翕合，迫不及待渴望着被粗大的硬物进入，糜红的穴口像是一张有了生命的小嘴那样开启，从中流出一点透亮地淫液，咕嘟嘟地挂在红嫩的入口边缘。

Mark抚摸Eduardo身体的手法色情而下流，但他的眼神却很清明，带着没有被情欲侵蚀的冷静。他用手指蘸取了润滑剂，缓缓送入Eduardo湿热的体内。

“啊……”Eduardo哑着嗓子呻吟起来。他的身体完全展露在Mark身下，驯服的动作像是等待用性爱向Mark献祭。他的双腿因为张到极限而颤抖，大腿内侧的三角肌迷人地绷紧，嘴唇通红，一点舌尖在其中若隐若现，湿润的睫毛上残留着水珠，在脸上投下厚重地阴影。他垂着眼睑，神情淫荡又顺从，让每一个看见他这副模样的人都要忍不住爆发出喷薄的施虐欲。

Mark眸色暗沉，他的阴茎烙铁似的硬烫，动作却不急不缓，用三根手指给Eduardo开拓。他的手指在进出的时候带了水液，插入和拔出的过程中啾啾作响，像是在搅动一口喷水的泉眼。丰沛的淫汁随着Mark的抽插被带出Eduardo体内，在嫣红的入口堆积成小小一圈白色的泡沫。修长的手指就在这肉粉与白沫之间来回着，指甲时不时刮搔过Eduardo体内柔嫩敏感的内壁，引得对方一阵轻颤，像是被抽去了骨头那样绵软酥麻，只能吐出几声不成调的呻吟。

Eduardo股间没一会儿就被玩得湿泞不堪。他的身体早就尝惯了性事的滋味，被两任丈夫的阴茎调教得敏感而熟欲，因而Mark过于细致的扩张，对于Eduardo而言仿佛是酷刑。他的身体簇簇发抖，从喉间挤出啜泣，在Mark用手指按压玩弄他体内的敏感点时，Eduardo颤得厉害，一股不同于润滑剂的温热液体喷涌出来，打湿了Mark的整只手掌。潮喷持续了大约几秒，Eduardo羞耻得浑身发抖，小穴也因为这股刺激而紧紧咬着Mark的手指不放。

“别玩了，”Eduardo过了一会儿才能说话，他啜泣着，委屈地要求，用脚跟踢了踢Mark的腰侧，“快……快点进来……”

Mark低头亲了亲Eduardo湿乎乎的脸。夜灯太暗了，沉沦在情欲深渊里的Eduardo没看到Mark深蓝色瞳孔里燃烧的疯狂。

他现在只想要Mark的阴茎——Eduardo用双腿缠住Mark的腰，在暴君的肉刃长驱直入地破开他身体时颤抖着夹紧屁股，半是期待被操穿的爽快，半是害怕自己在丈夫阴茎的鞭挞下溃不成军。Mark进入得很猛，Eduardo本来被他冗长的前戏弄得飘飘然，因而毫无准备，被粗壮的头部狠狠碾压过他体内的敏感处时，Eduardo弓起腰，他张开嘴却没发出声音，白浊的精液瞬间射了出来。

Mark眼疾手快，他用了点力气掐住Eduardo的根部，Eduardo呜咽着，委屈地把白液一股一股尿出来，还要羞耻地由着Mark把它们涂抹在收缩的小腹上。

“你混蛋……”他断断续续地指责着，声音被Mark粗鲁大力的挺动撞成一节一节的。

“我是。”Mark坦率地承认，在Eduardo脖子上用力咬了一口。这个位置没办法被衬衫遮住，，第二天每个见过Eduardo的人都会看到这个标记，知道衣冠楚楚的精英前一晚是怎样挨了丈夫的操。Mark很满意自己的想象，要不是对Eduardo的独占欲太过强烈，Mark恨不得向全世界直播自己与Eduardo的性爱——Eduardo Saverin是他的合法丈夫，是Mark Zuckerberg床上的婊子，有着全美国乃至全世界最值钱的屁股。

这也是Mark的混蛋想法之一。

可这些不过是冰山一角——Eduardo不知道Mark还做过更混蛋的事。暴君这样想。他一边缠绵地亲吻Eduardo，一边用力地操着他，囊袋拍打在Eduardo饱满的臀部上，下流地啪啪作响。

Eduardo的双手攀在Mark肩膀上，在暴君的猛干中像条颠簸的小舟。他想要抚慰自己阴茎的手被Mark拍开，Mark激烈地操着他，摆明了要让Eduardo靠后面高潮。

Eduardo既期待又害怕，糊着眼泪小口咬住Mark的肩膀。Mark用手指扣住Eduardo的双手，和他十指交握，把巴西青年牢牢按在床垫里，让他接受自己的操干。

“Mark，”Eduardo意乱情迷，眼睛里全是因为情欲而盈上的透明泪水，“你太快了…轻点…”

年轻的暴君并未因为爱人的求饶而心软，他的喘息也很重，汗水从额角滑落至尖削的下巴，啪嗒一声落在Eduardo因为覆盖了一层薄汗而渗出奶油色泽的肌肤上。

“是吗？”他波澜不惊地询问，从Eduardo身体里撤出一些，用圆润的龟头恶意碾磨巴西青年浅浅的敏感点，惹得身下的人一阵不由自主的颤栗。

“可我觉得你能吃极了，咬得又馋又紧。”Mark说。他用一只手臂撑起身体，凝视着Eduardo的蓝色眼睛里酝酿着波诡云谲的风暴，像是在释放危险的讯号，即将把猎物一口吞下。

“承认吧，你就是喜欢被男人操，喜欢像这样张开腿，做最漂亮的床上玩物——你还喜欢被粗暴点对待，我弄得你越疼，你就越爽。”

“我没有……”Eduardo摇头否认，眼泪溅落出来，砸在床单上。

他一边说着这样的话，却又一边放浪地敞着腿，粉面含春，美目流转，用手指摸索着Mark还留在他体外的一截阴茎，小心而谄媚地往自己屁股里塞——他既纯真又淫荡，就像那些上流社会的高雅人士们在背后评论的那样。

他们都说，Eduardo Saverin是美国最金贵的婊子。他在床上的滋味一定骚浪透了，才能让Lex Luther和Mark Zuckerberg这样的人物都前仆后继，沦为他的裙下之臣。

Eduardo从不知道这些话；Lex和Mark都把他保护得太好了。

但那些人至少有一点没有说错，就是Eduardo的确床上功夫了得——他热情，柔顺，易于征服却又别具品格，就连在床上被操到失禁时都有着惊人的、易碎却又有韧性的美。他被人类的欲望染脏的时候，简直就像上界的天使被亵渎了洁白的翅膀。

Mark爱他这一点，却也恨得咬牙切齿。他要Eduardo全部的注意力，控制狂的本性让他无法接受Eduardo把爱平分给第二个人。

“说你爱我。”Mark要求到。他把阴茎抽出来一小截，而后又重重地顶回去，力气大到饱胀的囊袋都拍打在Eduardo屁股上，发出清脆的撞击声响。

Eduardo叫了一声，脚跟在Mark腰后扣紧，并不长的指甲划过Mark的后背，让暴君喘了一声，被疼痛刺激得动作愈加发狠。

“Mark，Mark……”Eduardo抽噎着，拽着Mark的卷发让他抬起脸与自己接吻。

“我爱你，”他从缠绵的唇舌间吐出爱语，“我爱你……”

他的剖白消融了Mark脸上的坚冰，却没能软化暴君下身的动作。Mark依然顶撞得既深又准，瞄准了Eduardo的敏感点折磨。如果Eduardo是个女人，现在早就被操开了宫颈。

他狰狞的性器在Eduardo肠道里翻搅，巴西青年捂着肚子，错觉自己能感受到那根肉棒在薄薄一层肌肉下的浮凸。他哭得惨极了，丝丝缕缕的疼痛伴随着极致的快感，让他眼前一阵阵迸着白光。

Eduardo浑身哆嗦，后穴经历了一波高潮。他的阴茎没射出多少东西，后边却被干得噗嗤噗嗤出水，淫液把床单都打湿了一片。

“Wardo……你的水真多，比女人还会潮吹。”Mark咬着牙说。他停住动作，享受着Eduardo痉挛的肠道绞紧的快感，爽得头皮发麻。他把住Eduardo的腰，在正在经历高潮的湿泞穴道里捣了十数下。

他的阴茎突突跳动着，积攒了多时的浓精喷发出来，爆浆在Eduardo不断挤压吞吐的甬道里。

Eduardo哪里经受得住这样的刺激，他软得双腿都没力气再挂在Mark腰上，几乎立刻就开始射精了。白色的浊液一股股滋出来，在Eduardo抖抖索索的啜泣中全落在他肚皮上。

在失控的高潮来临时，Eduardo忍不住抱住Mark的脖子。

“Lex……”他涣散地喃喃。

就在这一刻，Eduardo在脑海中将自己的两任丈夫重合在一起。他想起自己与Lex大婚那天漫天飞舞的花瓣雨，还有他们在蜜月时，在游轮的甲板上度过的每一个荒唐日子。Lex的金发像是太阳，蓝眼睛则是碧波荡漾的海水。Eduardo在他的眼波里沉溺，在爱与欲望的海洋中下坠，海水、天空和Lex的眼睛都融化在一起，让Eduardo在极致的性爱与浪漫中，错觉偌大的世界都已消失不见，宇宙中只有他和Lex两个人。

那时候，Eduardo把旧日的恩怨抛在了脑后——他多想和Lex长相厮守呀。

可是两声不详的枪响，击碎了Eduardo美好的幻梦。Lex死在他怀里，满身是血，死不瞑目。

可Eduardo仍在爱他。死去的人并未消失，只是在Eduardo的心里退居二线。但在最紧要的关头，在爱欲的巅峰、快感超越理智的一刹那，Eduardo还是忍不住脱口而出这个名字。

Mark听到了Eduardo呼唤Lex。但他没有出声，更没有动怒。他拥抱住Eduardo，等到自己射完以后才慢慢退出来，细致地爱抚和亲吻Eduardo因为剧烈的刺激而不断发抖的身体。

Eduardo被操过头了，双腿根本合不拢，后穴可怜兮兮地外翻着，肉红色的一圈边缘被磨得肿胀，摸上去热热的，还油润地嘟着。Mark扶着Eduardo坐在自己身上，一只手按着青年汗湿的后脑，让他伏在自己肩上休息，另一只手岔开两指，从被操开成圆洞的后穴伸进去，拉扯着张开媚肉，让自己刚刚射进去的东西流出来。

Eduardo趴在Mark肩膀上哭起来。他既羞耻又惭愧，身体还该死地因为情欲而不停颤抖，屁股里淅淅沥沥地往外吐精。

“Mark，”他抽噎着，断断续续地和丈夫道歉，“我不是故意的……我不是故意叫Lex的……”

“没关系。”Mark的声音平稳极了，他的两根手指完全插到Eduardo屁股里，抚摸嫩滑的肠壁，抠挖按压Eduardo身体内凸起的奥妙开关。

他好像是全然不在乎这件事；Eduardo提心吊胆了一会，就在Mark的指奸下娇喘连连，把身亡的前夫抛在了脑后。

Mark把他放下来，让Eduardo摆成跪着的姿势，翘起那个下流的骚屁股，从后面干了进去。

被压在身下的小母狗食髓知味，讨好地扭着腰，好让丈夫彻底尽兴。Eduardo还是有点忐忑，因而叫得更加卖力，整个上半身也柔若无骨地塌下去，像只彻底臣服的、等待被标记的雌兽。

“别怕，Wardo。”Mark用阴茎插进巴西青年的身体，“我不生气的。”

Mark不会和死在自己手里的死人生气的——他费了好大力气，才解决掉Lex Luther，而事情顺利得甚至超出了他的预想。

Lex被刺杀的当天，一切条件好像都不顺利:杀手埋伏的楼顶太高太远，人群密集，汽车又在移动。可是Mark也没想到，仅仅用了两颗子弹就轰飞了Lex的脑袋。

他要继承Lex的一切——他和Lex外形相似，却没有血缘关系，可是现在，Mark得到了Lex的所有遗产。娇妻，财富，还有即将到手的总统头衔。

Mark将要参加大选了。他还没告诉Eduardo——但是他的获胜几乎已经是板上钉钉了。

所以他为什么要计较Eduardo在高潮的时候抱着他叫错名字这件事呢？

反正Lex Luther已经死了——死人是不值得嫉妒的。等Mark操过Eduardo十次、一百次、一千次以后，巴西青年总会忘记他。

Lex Luther是谁？他的一切只会是Mark拥有的，最好的遗产。


End file.
